youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Vialli Whiskers
Vialli is quite the playful wolf. She loves to interact with those close to her in joyous auras. She is affectionate and loving, being utterly protective of those she loves. Even though Vialli can be quite a playful female she knows when to apply her ferocious side to attain dominance and order. Subordinate Female Vialli(WF007) was born in the Whiskers on April 14, 2002. Her mother was Nakomis and her father was Beetle, the dominant pair of the Whiskers. Her litter-mates were her three sisters Scratchy(WF005), Lelik(WF009) and Lucky(WF008) and one brother named Pozzo(WM006). This was actually the first litter of Nakomis and Beetle born in the Whiskers. Vialli’s sister, Lucky, died as a pup. Vialli and her remaining siblings all made it to adulthood. Vialli babysat her mother’s new litters when she reached adulthood. Nakomis only had one more litter after Vialli’s. In November, 2003, Vialli lost her mother Nakomis, as she caught a disease and was already too old to fight it. Vialli wasn’t the oldest female in the group, so she didn’t become the dominant female -- however, she did compete. Vialli’s older half-sister, Ryley, took dominance of the group after she overthrew the previous winner, who was Vialli's aunt. Ryley was a weak leader, as she couldn’t keep the other females in control. They constantly challenged each other and mated with rovers, including Vialli herself. She mated with a roving male named Gazebo who had appeared at the Whiskers. However, when the two got tied, the resident males spotted them and Gazebo forced the tie to break free. The mating was unsuccessful as Vialli didn't become pregnant after this. In December 2003, the Whiskers experienced a splinter. Vialli took dominance of the splinter alongside her older brother Lancelot, but the two groups soon rejoined. Vialli did not hand over dominance to Ryley when the splinter groups rejoined, and the two females fiercely fought for dominance. Vialli managed to force Ryley into submission and established dominance. However, Ryley left the Whiskers to make her own pack. Alpha Female Despite of having mated with a rover, Vialli wasn't pregnant. Being the alpha female she had to keep the Whiskers growing but the alpha male was her own father, so she had to seek out for rovers. She usually wandered away from the pack and scent marked the area with her in heat scent. She kept doing this but no roving males showed up. Until in early March her old lover Gazebo showed up again, the two wandered away from the pack for a whole day and freely mated. The next day the two wolves departed and returned to their packs. The mating was successful and in Spring Vialli was pregnant along with Scratchy, Artemis, Zola and Tama. Vialli kicked out her sister Scratchy who later disappeared, Holly sneaked past Vialli and mated with Beetle. In spring Tama aborted her litter and Vialli kicked out Zola who later gave birth to a litter, but it was killed by Artemis that also aborted. Strangely Vialli allowed her aunt Holly to remain into the Whiskers, Vialli gave birth to Rezzonico and Knuckles. Holly later gave birth to Flower, Steadfast and Nugget, sadly Holly died a few weeks later so Vialli took care of both litters. In winter of 2005 the Whiskers males started to rove and Whiskers began to drop in numbers due to evictions and roving. Soon a large group of Baobab males joined the Whiskers when most of the adult males were away roving. They kicked out Vialli's father and the alpha male, the new males fought for dominance mostly between Digger and Panthro. The dominant male rank was taken by Panthro, however Zazu managed to beat him on a fight but he didn't become the dominant male. Then the Baobab males started to compete and it was Digger who became the new dominant male. Vialli and Digger soon had a litter on April, 2005 which contained of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. It was a big litter for an unexperienced mother like her, but with the help of the other females she and Digger managed to bring the litter through. Even though all the pack members tried their best to help the whole litter survive, they couldn't do much when Ren and Stimpy got sick with a disease, leading the two pups to their inevitable death. The remaining four pups managed to make it to their first year. Three months later on July 3, 2005 Vialli disappeared and was found dead the following day. Family Mother: Nakomis Father: Beetle Brother: Pozzo Sisters: Scratchy, Lelik and Lucky. Mate: Digger Children: 1st litter born on May, 2004. Fathered by Gazebo. #Rezzonico (WM019) – Was last seen on December 2006 after taking to roving. #Knuckles (WM020) – He stayed in the Whiskers the longest, was killed during combat. 2nd litter born on April, 2005. Fathered by Digger. #Ren (WF021) – Died of disease as a pup. #Stimpy (WM022) – Died of disease as a pup. #Gregorious (WM023) – Became alpha male of the Whiskers after his father's death, last seen on early 2013. #DriftHowl (WM024) – Disappeared while roving on 2010 along with his brother. #LongTooth(WM025) – Disappeared while roving on 2010 along with his brother. #Cepheus(WM026) – Omega of the Whiskers, was killed during a fight on 2012. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters